


Stories From the Way's Basement

by CrashKingJensen (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Electric Century, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, MCR, Secret Relationship, Smut, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrashKingJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short stories about Gerard and Mikeys adventures (smut) in Gerard's basement bedroom. </p><p>I do not support incest, own the Way brothers or claim this happened blah blah blah, they're just hot a fuck with eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> When Mikey is 13 and Gerard is 16, I know they're four years apart but fan FICTION

The Way household was quiet, Mrs.Way had just put 13 year old Mikey to bed and Gerard was in his room trying to finish the projects that he had managed to put off for multiple weeks. Gerard was working on his grade 10 history project for about two hours before there was a quick knock on his door and a small whimper from the other side.

"It's opennn!" Gerard calls and the door swings open as Mikey runs in, dives into his big brothers bed and curls up under the dark duvet.

"Mikey you okay dude?" He asks, pushing himself out of his chair and nudging the little blanket covered boy. If you knew at least one of the way brothers you would know that they were very close, so it wasn't unusual that Mikey would end up in Gerards bed every once and a while due to the fact that Mikey still had nightmares, not that he would ever admit that to anyone besides his big brother; scared that he would get teased.

"Gee there's something wrong with me..." Mikey says, a little whimper leaving his mouth.

"What do you mean? Are you okay baby brother?" 

"No! look!" he tugs the sheets down and lays back, pointing at the small bulge in his boxers. Now Gerard Way would never in his right mind admit, willingly or not, that he had a crush on his baby brother. It was gross, and it was definitely sick, but he couldn't help it. The brown fluffy hair that hid under they grey beanie, the glasses that always sat crooked on his cute nose and those bright, brown eyes. How could he not have a crush on his brother?

Instead of laughing at his brother, he swallows a lump that just formed in his throat and bites his lip.

"Mikey do you not know what that is?" he gives his brother a look that says 'If I knew would i fucking be here?' so he lays next to the smaller boy on the bed and wraps the arm that he isn't laying on around Mikey's small waist.

"Its a boner, um... when you get horny your dick gets hard and you get yourself off to make it go away." his face look a little less confused, but definitely still unsure of what he is suppose to do.

"Can you fix it Gee?" Mikey looks up at his brother, eyes sparkling with innocence and lust.

"A-are you sure?" Gerard just manages to stutter out.

"I wouldn't want anyone else too." he says, then leans in a lightly kisses Gerard. The older boy gasps and grabs onto his brothers arm for support, scared that if he lets go Mikey will leave and never come back.

"Gee please fix it... i-it hurts." and that's what pushes Gerard over the edge. He nods at his brother and swings his leg over Mikey so he is straddling his brothers legs and softly places his hand over the checkered tight boxers hes wearing. Mikey's lips part slightly and a lust-filled whimper escapes his lips.

"Just relax, don't be scared to make noise but don't be too loud, we'll be in trouble if anyone finds out about this Mikes..." Mikey looks at Gerard and groans.

"I'm not a kid Gee, I know its wrong... I just..." he doesn't finish his sentence, instead he lets out little moans while Gerard slowly strokes his brothers hard length.

Gerard knows that he doesn't want to do too much with his brother, its their first time together and Mikey's first time getting off, he doesn't want to push him. instead just works over his boxers, stroking and squeezing and Mikey's cock, and its enough too. Soon Mikey is a whimpering, moaning mess on Gerard's bed. He decides he can take the risk and tugs Mikey's boxers down which makes Mikey gasp then blush, not realizing how much his hard cock can turn on his brother.

Gerard is now rock hard in is pyjama bottoms just from having his brothers length in his hand. His fist slowly starts moving along Mikey's dick and he falls apart, hips jutting up into Gerard, his eyes closed, mouth open and head rolled back, a string of moans, cusses and whimpers leaving his mouth, threatening to push the older boy over the edge. 

With one final stroke Mikey lets out a loud, high pitch moan and cum shoot out on Gerard's hand, on the bed spread and his chest. Mikey's eyes open softly and a little grin spreads across his face. 

"Big brother I think you have a problem in your pj's." Gerard is about to protest when Mikey pounces on him, knocking him onto the bed and the smaller Way brother now atop him.

"Let me repay you!" he giggles and takes hold of Gerards erection. It doesn't take much from Mikey to push Gerard into bliss, and when he does, he releases in his pyjamas and groans his little brothers name. But they don't get to clean up before there is a loud knock at the door.

"Boys what are you doing in there!?" the brothers eyes go wide and they shoot looks of terror at each other.

"Gerard your brother was suppose to be asleep hours ago! Stop roughhousing and go to bed!" They erupt in a fit of giggles as Gerard cleans himself and Mikey off, changes is pyjamas and gets into bed, pulling the duvet over himself and his brother and turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard and Mikey had always been close, and as years passed they only grew closer due to more and more common interests as well as the need to take care of each other grew with their mother falling ill.

It was Mikey Ways fourteenth birthday and Gerard had just finished shopping for cake and some last minute birthday presents. The younger brother runs downstairs when he hears the front door open and a familiar voice mutter "fuck" as he tries to get through the door with his arms full of grocery bags.

"Gee what did you get?" Squeals Mikey when he sees the bags in Gerard's arms.

"Just some last minute shit, go upstairs or you'll ruin the surprise."

Mikey mumbles something about 'stupid gee' while he stomps back upstairs as Gerard starts taking care of his shopping; cake on the counter, pizza in the oven, presents on the table to be wrapped. About ten minutes later Mikey was down stairs again, peeking in the kitchen trying to see what was going on, but of course, being the clumsy one, he slips trying to see without being seen and hits the hard floor with a OOF! 

"Micheal get back in your room!" Gerard yells from the table, knowing very well what the noise was.

"Gggerard pleaseeee?" Mikey begs from the floor, now on his knees, hands between his thighs.

"Nope, upstairs baby bro."

Mikey huffs and stomps back upstairs, flopping back on his bed

 

*** --- *** --- *** --- ***

 

"MIKEYYYY!" Gerard calls from downstairs. Mikey jumps up and races downstairs, practically flying into his chair, bouncing and giggling like a five year old.

Gerard sings, wishes are made and candles are blown out. Gee cuts the now fourteen year old a piece and he quickly stuffs fork fulls in his mouth. 

"Did you make a wish?" Gerard asks. Mikey nods, his mouth full of cake.

"What did you wish for?" he shakes his head quickly and swallows.

"If I tell you it wont come true, and I really want it too..." and Gerard nodded, understanding where his brother was coming from. 

Lucky for Mikey, his wish came true.

The two brothers were laying on Gerard's bed after pizza, cake and presents just enjoying each others warmth when Gerard broke the silence.

"Was it for mum to get better?" Mikey looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Your wish... is that it?" he shakes his head

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"If you tell me I'll make it happen. I promise." both boys are quiet for a minute before Mikey shifts and whispers in Gerard's ear. His eyes go wide, but not in a bad way.

Gerard's at a loss of words but wants to keep his promise, so he leans down and softly pushes his lips to his brothers, making Mikey let out a soft sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I'm going to upload part two of... part two tomorrow cause im busy dying of sickness and need sleep]


	3. Part two of Part two? (quick smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Turns out I might have appendicitis so I'm gonna have a lot of time to write u.u I promised the smut so...]

Now Gerard wasn't just doing this to please his brother, he had been thinking about it since that night he got Mikey off, the scene implanted in his brain. His hands were up Mikey's shirt and the younger were tangled in Gerard's hair. sloppy kisses were traded and quiet groans leaving each others mouths.

Gerard pulls Mikey's shirt off and runs his hands down his brothers chest. "Are you sure this is what you want? We can wait you know..." Mikey shakes his head quickly and laughs lightly.

"Gee I've been wanting this along time, you just don't know that because you aren't sharing a room with me anymore." Gerard rolls his eyes and tugs his own shirt off.

"So have you ever.." Gerard does a crude gesture with his fingers and and Mikey nods.

"Yeah but like.. only to myself..." The older brother smiles at this and presses his lips to the younger's, causing Mikey to moan into Gerards mouth. 

Mikey lets out a soft whimper and shifts so he is straddling his big brothers legs, lightly grinding his hips. Gerard groans and his hands go to Mikey's ass, grabbing it roughly. Mikey rubs there hips rougher as he tugs at Gerards belt, then his jeans.

Both boys jeans are at the end of the bed and Gerard is roughly palming his brother while Mikeys ass is rubbing on the olders boxer clad hard on. Gerards hand goes to the waist band of Mikey's tight boxer-briefs and he rubs his finger on the smaller boys hole. Mikey gasps and digs his nails into Gerards sides.

"i-it feels better when you do it... y-your fingers are rougher too..." Gerard smiles at this and holds his fingers to Mikey's mouth.

"Suck baby brother." Mikey happily takes his brothers fingers in his mouth and sucks on them before Gerard removes them and slowly pushes one in Mikey, then two, then three. Once Mikey is thrusting back on Gerards fingers he pulls them out and puts a condom on himself.

"Alright on your back Mikes." Mikey shakes his head and shifts so his hole is lined up with his older brothers cock.

"mm want to ride you..." he mumbles as he grinds his ass on Gerards length. Gerard nods and holds himself as Mikey slowly lowers himself, gasping and clawing at the olders chest.

The whole event goes quicker than either brother wanted it too but it was still amazing. Mikey his bouncing on his brothers hips, going faster and faster. Mikey cums, then Gerard. He slides off his brother then cuddles into his side.

"Thank you GeeBear..."


End file.
